Dead Reflection
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Eight Episode, Dead Reflection.
1. Must Be Important

_**Tony**__: Must be important._

* * *

><p>Gibbs hung up with Abby and placed the phone back in Tony's hand abruptly. He stood up and made his way towards the steps without another word.<p>

"So that's it then?" Tony spoke to the back of him as he took two steps at a time.

It wasn't until he was at the top that he turned to face him. "Nothing I say is gonna change your mind."

Tony shook his head. "How do you know?"

"I've learned a lot in ten years _too_."

Tony absorbed the words, and continued to follow him out. They were at their respective cars when he spoke again.

"So are we good?"

But the only response he got was the slamming of Gibbs driver's side door.


	2. You're Jealous

_**Abby:**__ You're jealous. _

* * *

><p>"So the eye opened MTAC, that's super creepy." She offered, still absorbing the information as she gathered her things. "Sure glad I'm not sleeping alone tonight."<p>

Tim swallowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Relax Timmy," she smiled at him. "I'm taking Bert home with me…after sleeping together last night, I feel bad leaving him all alone now…we bonded."

McGee let out a more relieved sigh than he thought.

Abby noticed it right away. "And what if I wasn't sleeping with Bert?"

"Then that would be your business."

"You sure didn't ask your question thirty seconds ago like it was my business."

"Well, okay, I would be concerned….you just haven't mentioned any body you've been seeing lately, so I just wanna make sure I'm up to date."

"On my love life?"

"On your life period." Tim defended. "Sorry if I stepped over the line a little…"

She punched him playfully. "Don't be silly Timmy, you and I don't have lines…I love you too much to have lines…"

"Do you have lines with Gibbs?"

"He has lines with me." She concluded.

"So you're saying that you and I don't have lines."

She simply nodded.

"So I can ask you anything, any place, any time, and it would be okay."

"Definitely."

"Are you interested in anyone?"

"That's crossing the line Tim." She turned away, then turned back with a smile. "Just kidding…no, I'm not…feel better now?"

"A little." He muffled. "I mean, yes. I mean no, because you should be interested in people, you're amazing and any guy in their right mind would be lucky to have you interested in them…not that most guys in their right mind would realize how amazing you are in the first place…but then, if they were in their right mind they would…clearly…"

Abby examined him. "Is this about yesterday? Me saying you were jealous and you pulling a Gibbs?"

"Pulling a Gibbs?"

"Yeah, ya know…not answering."

"Well it was awkward."

"It's not awkward now."

He pulled at his collar. "Actually it kinda is…"

"Only because you're making it awkward."

"I tend to do that."

"Lately," she concluded for him. "Listen, I appreciate your concern about my love life, but we really gotta stop tip toeing around the hippo in the room."

"Elephant."

"No," she lifted up Bert. "The Hippo."

"So, we are gonna talk, talk?"

"No lines Timmy…" she rubbed her hands together. "Let's do this."

He thought for a moment. "So ever since, you and I…stopped dating…it was never awkward between us….except when one of us was interested in someone…"

"I'm with you so far."

"Do you think we'll ever get past it?"

Abby considered her response carefully. "No…cuz we love each other."

"Like you and Gibbs love each other…"

"I've never dated Gibbs."

"So what you're saying is, we'll keep being jealous until both of us are happily married?"

She shrugged. "I think we'll always want the best for each other McGee…and once we realize we're not the best for each other, the better off we'll be."

"Have you decided I'm not the best for you?"

Abby talked herself into a corner and she knew it. "I'm saying that love is holding close, just as much as it is, letting go. I'm not sure both of us have let go as much as we probably should…"

"Of each other."

"Exactly." She placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Now are you gonna walk us to the car? Bert gets cranky if he doesn't get a good nights sleep."

Tim had to smile. "Just so long as he keeps his hands to himself."

Abby returned the smile as they walked out together, Tim taking her bags and tossing them over his shoulder.

Maybe he was the best for her after all...

Or maybe not…


	3. I Depend On You

_**Gibbs:**__ I depend on you. _

* * *

><p>"So are you two still on speaking terms?" Ziva prodded for some more information later that day.<p>

"It's hard to tell with Gibbs."

She agreed. "Did he tell you why he was upset?"

"Besides breaking one of his rules…he said it was affecting my work…that he depends on me. Stuff like that."

"Good."

He watched her turn back to her desk and followed behind her. "Good?"

"Yes. I am glad he said it, and not me. It is vital that all of us are working at full capital with no distractions."

"Oh right, like C I Ray?"

"He is no longer an issue. And he does not work feet away from me all day."

"We agreed to cool it around the office."

She scoffed. "Anthony DiNozzo, cooling it? I doubt that."

"I can control myself."

"You cannot control yourself from eating an entire pizza, let alone a beautiful woman."

"I've done it with you all this time…"

Ziva paused. "I am flattered. But this is not the same thing. You are obviously distracted."

"I know where to draw the line."

"I believe Gibbs already had a line drawn…you have crossed it."

Tony was getting agitated. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I depend on you too…so does McGee. And I for one will not put any of our lives in danger because you cannot keep your hands to yourself."

"Well I didn't know dating someone would kill one of us…good to know."

Only this time she followed_ him_ back to his desk. "You have to admit that she _is_ a distraction, yes?"

"A minor one."

"But a distraction none the less."

"Sure. Okay. Fine. I'm distracted….la tee da! Give it two weeks. This will all blow over."

"You are certain?"

"Yes."

"I do not think Gibbs will see it that way."

Tony shrugged and set his jaw firm. "I'll prove him wrong."

"I believe it was you who told me, he is never wrong, yes?"

"First time for everything." He said simply, before insinuating that the conversation was over.

She retreated to her desk and considered his conclusion. She only hoped it _would _blow over, not only for him, but for all of them…


	4. He Intimidates You

_**Barrett**__: He intimidates you…_

* * *

><p>"You don't know him."<p>

"I know enough."

Tony shook his head. "I've known him ten years, and _I'm_ still figuring him out."

"He's not a jigsaw puzzle."

He stifled a laugh. "I rest my case."

"You're just defending him, because you can't admit you're insecure."

"I'm not defending him…I respect him. I've seen him in action a heck of a lot longer than you have."

She had to smile. "So what? Is this some sort of competition?"

"Between you and the boss?" He watched her nod, and understood why she would see it that way. "You don't want to compete with him…"

"Why are you so afraid of him? Is it the wide eyed stare? The silver hair? What?"

"He's still breathing."

She thought for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gibbs…he's been through some things. Things I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy…and when the hits keep on coming…he's still breathing. And that…" he paused. "That demands respect."

"It doesn't demand you hang on his every word."

Tony absorbed the statement before moving towards the door. "Yes it does…"


	5. Look Up To You

_**Tony**__: You know I look up to you boss…_

* * *

><p>That was no secret.<p>

Not to Tony.

Not to Gibbs.

Not to anyone on the navy yard.

Even McGee knew.

So why couldn't he just end it? It would certainly make things easier for everyone. Especially him.

But he couldn't.

No…he _wouldn't_.

Because he'd put his life on hold one too many times for the team….for Gibbs.

So this time would be different.

This time he would choose what's best for_ him._

No matter what he may stand to lose…


	6. You Didnt Go Home Last Night?

_**Gibbs:**__ You didn't go home last night?_

_**Abby**__: Bert and I spent the night on the floor. _

* * *

><p>He delivered the final Caf Pow of the night with a distinct expression.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm going home…" She smiled at him. "You're so cute when you're over protective."

"Define cute?"

"Cute like Bert.'

"Too bad you can't use me as a pillow."

She winked at him. "Who says?"

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Night Abs…"

"Night." She watched him start to walk out before calling back. "And hey…"

He turned back giving her his full attention.

"You really are cute when you're over protective…even if Tony doesn't realize it."

He simply smiled at her.

"And he might be acting really stupid right now…but he still loves you."

He continued to smile.

"And I know you're really upset at him…as you should be…but love can make you do really stupid things…not that he's in love, he barely knows her…but of course you know that, cuz you've known about her as long as I have…or probably longer, cuz you're Gibbs…but either way, I just wanna remind you that Tony is special…and you might have to be a little bit more patient with him…not that you don't already know that, cuz you've known him longer than I have…"

"Abs," he placed two hands on her shoulders. "I got it."

"Good." She took in a breath. "Cuz I hate when the family fights."

He reassured her with a second kiss. "Go home. Get some sleep."

"You too." She replied, knowing full he wouldn't be. And gathered her things to head home before once again setting up her make shift bed on the floor.

Because to her, there's no place like home.


End file.
